Don't Mess with the Kid
by Freedom and Hope
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. Messing with the CEO's kid is bad. Messing with Sasuke Uchiha's kid is even worse. WARNING: OC and serious Karin bashing. Rated T for language.


**A/N**: Hey! This is the first fanfic I'll publish! Yey me for being able to fight off my laziness!  
anyhow…I hope you enjoy! Please do leave a review if you may.

Flames and criticisms are welcomed with open arms.

**Disclaimer**: YES! YES I DO OW- *smack* _NO you don't bitch! You don't own anything! You're broke and homeless! Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto! You hear that?! You don't friggin' own anything! Carry on. _You're such a party-pooper hotshot.

* * *

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled as she entered Naruto's office.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto rushed towards her and engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hinata-chan! I missed you!"

"Y-yes me too, though w-we just saw each other th-this m-morning. B-but can y-you let m-me go now? I-it's kinda hard to breathe when you're crushing me."

"Oh right…hehe…sorry about that." Naruto beamed as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's alright Naruto-kun. Ready for lunch?"

"Oh right! I just need to bring those files over to teme's." He pointed to a stack of folders on his table.

"Okay. I'll come with you."

"Alright." Naruto then went to gather the files.

"Let's go Hinata-chan. I think Sakura-chan's also gonna drop by."

"Oh okay. That's good. Come on then. Maybe we invite them to lunch."

They went out of the office. They passed Naruto's secretary, Mika; she assured them she'll handle things while Naruto's gone.

"Naruto-kun, doesn't Sasuke have a new secretary?" Hinata asked as they were walking.

"Huh? Oh yeah! You're never gonna believe who it is."

"Really? Now who might that be?" Hinata asked with a curious expression.

"Remember the president of Sasuke's fanclub back in high school?"

"You mean Karin? She's Sasuke's new secretary?!" Hinata's voiced sounded distressed.

"Yeah, she's on her second week. Though I've got to admit she's doing well with her job, which is expected since her skills and the course she finished qualified her to be the secretary of the C.E.O and el presidente."

"Wow. Is it just that or is she still chasing after Sasuke?"

"The latter. Her fangirl aura is still screaming and she makes it more obvious because she constantly flirts with teme." He shuddered. "It isn't even proper anymore."

"Poor Sasuke. He must be frustrated." Hinata shook her head.

"We can't fire her. You know how much she likes making a ruckus. It's bad for the company image they said. It'll be fine they said." He sighed once again.

"But that's not just it. She doesn't also have a good relationship with her co-workers. She doesn't greet or even talk to the other employees unless it's needed. Sometimes, the other employees catch her glaring or seething at her co-workers. Though she does respect and greet the superiors. It's her relationship with the other employees that's the matter. I just tell them to ignore her and just let it pass." Naruto looked troubled.

"Well, that's been her attitude ever since."

Naruto nodded in agreement and they proceeded to the elevator.

* * *

When they arrived at Sasuke's office, the red-head was there at her respective table.

"Good-morning Uzumaki-san. What brings you here? And Hinata! It's been a long time." She said with a forced smile.

"Good morning too Karin-san. Hinata is now my fiancee." He flashed a cheeky grin.

"Aww. That's lovely. Congratulations then." She extended her hand towards Hinata.

Hinata shook her hand "Thank you Karin. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise." She turned to Naruto. "What was that that you needed Uzumaki-san?"

"Yeah. Is Sasuke in? I just need to hand this to him. They're kinda confidential." Naruto gestured at the folders he had.

"Yes. I'll just…" Karin trailed off as she spotted a certain something.

Naruto and Hinata got confused by her sudden stop and looked at where she's looking at.

Running towards them was a little girl about five years old. She has long wavy black hair; her onyx orbs shone with excitement. She sported a red sleeveless dress; underneath it was a grey turtleneck, slightly out of place because of her running. And her feet were protected with a pair of cute little baby black boots.

She was heading straight for the office door when Karin stepped in front of her, the girl nearly bumped into her.

"Hi! Can I please pass?" The kid asked politely.

"I'm sorry but you're not allowed in there, you're not even allowed to wander here. Now I suggest you go back to your mommy so we don't have to call security."

"But, my mommy told me to go straight here." The girl pouted.

Karin sighed. "Look kid. I don't like kids and I'm gonna lose my patience soon. So I REALLY suggest you run along before I seriously hurt you." She murmured the last part while gritting her teeth.

"Karin-san she's…" Hinata tried to interfere but trailed off when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let her be, let's just see how it'll end." Naruto whispered with an evil grin.

"But Naruto-kun it'll be big trouble." Hinata said worriedly.

"Yeah. For her, not us." Naruto pointed his thumb towards the red-head. Hinata just sighed.

All the while, the two girls kept bickering and they were slowly raising their voices. The other employees were already looking at the sight, some were snickering while others were sending apologetic glances at Karin.

"Can I just please pass? I go here every time." The girl pleaded.

"I said no. Can't you understand?!" Karin screeched.

The girl crossed her arms and pouted. "You're no fun. I wish Tanaka-san didn't have to leave so you won't be here."

"Well it's not my fault she decided to elope."

"She didn't elope. She married the person she loves and decided to be with him forever."

Now that's something considering it came form a five year old.

Karin was flabbergasted; she rubbed her temples and glared. "Look kid…" She was interrupted.

"I'm not a kid; my mother is not a goat. And I have a name, it's Sayuki. Sayuki Uchiha."

Karin raised a brow. "Uchiha? Nice try kid, but I know Uchiha-sama doesn't have a little sister."

"Little sister? I'm not his…"

"Whatever. I don't have time for you. I don't care who you are, just get the hell outta here!" Karin interrupted her with a scream.

"I pity your future children because they'll have a mean mommy." Sayuki said. "…And you're ugly too…Bitch." She added.

Hinata gasped and Naruto suppressed his laugh.

Karin's eyes went wid. She was already red from fuming. She grabbed Sayuki's arm.

"Listen you little prick…" A door slammed open and a deep voice interrupted her.

"What is going on here?"

They all turned to look at the man standing at the now open office door.

"Uchiha-san…"

"Hey teme" Naruto waved at Sasuke.

Sayuki turned to Naruto. "Oh. Uncle Naruto, I didn't notice you were there. Hi!...Hi too Auntie Hinata!" She waved with her free hand since Karin is still gripping on her left arm.

"Karin. What. Are. You. Doing?" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Oh. This kid was being annoying, she insists on entering your office." She said. Sasuke's eyebrows were already furrowed.

"She even claimed to be an Uchiha. But I've known you long and well enough that you don't have a little sister." She said proudly while battering her eyelashes seductively.

Sasuke glared at her. "Tenshi come here." He said as he crouched down.

Sayuki beamed and pulled her arm from the gaping red head and jumped into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke carried her as he stood up.

He sighed. "Where did you learn that word Tenshi?"

"What word?" She asked innocently.

"The… 'B' word." He replied awkwardly.

" 'B' word? Oh! You mean BITCH!" She exclaimed happily.

"Uh. Yes."

"I heard that from Uncle Naruto!" She beamed.

Sasuke glared at the said man.

Who in turn, gulped audibly. "E-hehe. There's a lot of Naruto's in the world, right?" The accused man said while scratching the back of his head.

Hinata shook her head.

Sasuke just sighed. "Dobe, you're my Vice-President and you were here to witness everything; so I leave her case to you." He shot a glare at Karin.

"Do you have the files?"

Naruto nodded and handed him the stack of paperwork.

"Aye Aye Captain." Naruto mock saluted him.

"Tenshi" He sighed. "I'll buy that puppy you want if you never say that 'B' word or any other words you pick up with from Uncle Naruto again. Okay?"

"Okay" She pecked his cheek. Naruto and Hinata sweatdropped.

The both of them disappeared behind the door of Sasuke's office.

Naruto turned to Karin and put up a serious face. "Karin, I'm gonna make this quick 'cause I'm hungry." …so much for the serious face…

Karin stopped him by putting her hands up "Okay wait, you're gonna punish me…I get it. But shed some light on me first. First of all, who in the world is that girl?! And what's with the 'Tenshi' thing?! I thought her name was Sayuki?! The next moment she's Tenshi?!" Karin was hysterically screaming now making absurd hand motions with eyes bulge out and her hair looks like its been ran over by a hurricane.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. This is not an interrogation room. Cool it with the questions. First of all, people here are taught to respect everyone even if they're a hundred years younger than you. You respect everyone as a human being."

"What does that have to do with all of these?"

"I've been observing and that matter concerns your attitude, I just thought maybe you should improve your attitude regarding your co-workers. Also, that's an advice because you might never know, you're already yelling and exchanging blows with the _heiress_ of the company you're working at." Naruto smugly grinned.

"H-heiress? You mean th-that k-kid is….SASUKE'S MARRIED?!" Karin's jaw was hitting the floor in imaginable heights.

"Yup. And about the 'Tenshi' thing, that's her second name but only he and her mom calls her that because teme says 'she's my little angel'." He said the last part miserably failing to imitate Sasuke's voice.

'_Sasuke's already married! I can't believe it! What will happen now? I already have it perfectly planned!... B-but then wh-who did…'_

As if reading her mind Naruto grinned. "Sakura-chan"

Karin snapped out of her reverie "H-huh?"

Naruto pointed to a woman with short pink hair with jade orbs and is wearing a white dress with sleeves ending just below the elbow completed with a pair of silver heels.

"You remember Sakura-chan right? She's Sayuki-chan's mother, Sasuke's _wife_." He emphasized the last part.

Karin completely froze.

"Hi Naruto! Hinata you're here too."

"Hello Sakura! We were just about to have lunch, would you and Sasuke like to join us?"

"Thanks for the invitation Hinata but we already have plans. Go on ahead and enjoy yourselves."

"Alright. We'll see you later Sakura-chan!...Oh and Karin, a piece of advice…**Don't **mess with the kid. No one's been able to win against her so far."

Sakura raised a questioning brow but shrugged it off.

With that, the couple left to proceed with their lunch.

"Good morning Karin, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Sakura smiled at her

"G-good m-morning t-too, S-Sakura-san!" Karin bowed at her nervously.

Sakura waved her hand "Oh no need to be so formal with me Karin, after all we did go to the same high school. By the way, have you seen my daughter?" She asked looking around.

"You mean Sayuki-san right? Yes, she went inside already."

"Ah. Thank you" Sakura then proceeded inside.

* * *

After a while, the door opened and the family went out.

"Karin, I'll leave the office to you." Sasuke said with his daughter in his arms.

"H-hai" Karin stuttered yet again.

"We're gonna get lunch now. Don't starve yourself okay? Get your lunch soon. Happy lunch!" Sakura waved at her.

"Bye-bye bit…" Sasuke quickly covered her mouth with his hand before she finished her sentence and glared at her.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry!" She smiled "Bye!" Then waved at Karin.

Sakura raised a brow at Sasuke which in return only shook his head.

"Bye." Came Karin's quiet whisper.

The family walked out with the married couple linking hands.

"Uggh. Don't mess with the kid." Karin groaned as she hit her head on the table.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N**: That's the end of my first story. I'm new in the writing field but not in the fanfic field in general. I'm open for any flame or criticism, but I'm also open for advices and recommendations since I'm still a rookie. I'm looking forward to improve.

As for my OC, she's Sayuki Tenshi Haruno Uchiha. She's a fragment of my imagination that plays a big role in my life (because I often daydream).

If Sasuke was being kinda OOC, sorry for that, I just need to do what is needed so it'll fit the story. Also, I'd like to apologize if you find my story with not much SasuSaku action. The next story I'll upload will be fluff.

I must warn you though; the procrastination force often overwhelms me so it might take a long time for me to upload my next stories.

Thanks and God Bless!


End file.
